Dragon Campaign
Introduction Alliances in different Kingdoms will represent different camps after entering the Dragon Campaign. By occupying buildings, every camp tries to gather as many camp points as possible to ensure the final victory. There are also many functional buildings that can help the occupying camp achieve strategic advantages. Alliances that participate in the Dragon Campaign will get points based on performance. At the end of each season, all Alliances will be rewarded according to their rankings. You can use the Crystals to redeem powerful Dragon Glasses in the Tavern only if your Castle’s reaches level 15. Playoffs will begin around the same time, and the winner will be the strongest Alliance in COK. Conditions The Alliance must be at least two weeks old. Alliance Leaders need to sign up. They can enroll every Wednesday once the event begins. Registration is open for 3 days. Alliance leaders and R4 members can choose a time period to compete in. After registration, the Alliance leaders and R4 members can appoint battle members. Each Alliance can appoint a maximum of 50 members to participate in. Battle members need to join the Alliance for at least 3 days. Any leader and R4 members of the top 50 Alliances from any Kingdom can register. Time A 2-hour-competition will be held every week. The specific time depends on the registration options. Alliances that choose the same time period will be assigned to fight against each other in pairs. Ranking will be determined every 3 months, and rewards will be sent according to the rankings. Matching Rule Alliances will be matched by strength based on division score. Battle Rule The basic rules are the same as the battle rules in the Kingdoms. Players can send troops to occupy different buildings for different bonuses. Occupy the key buildings to obtain camp points, this will determine the victor of this competition. Alliance members can attack buildings occupied by the enemy, or reinforce buildings under the control of their own. There is a limitation for using teleports. In the Dragon Campaign, all Alliance members share a certain number of teleports; nobody can use teleports if the teleport number is zero. After occupying the Teleport Point, the remaining Teleport times will be increased. Meanwhile, it will not consume Teleport items or gold if the allies teleport to a place within the Teleport Point, but Teleport times will be decreased. If you teleport to a place outside the Teleport Point, then Teleport items/gold and Teleport times will be consumed at the same time. No troops will die during the battle. They will be wounded and can be healed faster without consuming resources. When your Castle's defense fails, the burning speed will be noticeably faster. Remember to extinguish the fire in time. Initial Division Score Before the battle begins, an initial division score will be calculated based on Alliance power and the quantity of high-level Castles in the Alliance. The initial ranking will also be generated in this way. If you occupy a Crystal Mine, Training Grounds or Armory, you will receive some camp points at set intervals. If you successfully occupy one Building (Crystal Mine, Training Ground, Armory, Supply Point, Teleport Point, Blessing Tower, Hall of Healing, Dragon Tower, Hall of Knights), then you will receive 20 camp points and 20 individual points. Battle Result and Rewards The battle result will be determined by the amount of camp points obtained on the Dragon Campaign. The winning Alliance will receive division score which guarantees them a higher ranking. Alliance members will receive rewards as well. The losing alliance will also receive division score, but less than the winners. In addition, your performance on the Dragon Campaign will also affect the division score finally obtained. A better performance results in a higher score, in other words, please be active during the battle! Your personal points influence the final quantity of crystal you will receive. The better your performance, the more personal points you will get, the more crystals you will be awarded. Killing troops will award camp points. Occupying buildings will award the most camp points. Siege victories and defense victories will also earn camp points. When one stage is over, you will receive individual rewards depending on your individual points. If you quit the Dragon Campaign during the event, then your individual points will be wiped. When you re-enter the Dragon Campaign, your individual points will start from zero, so please do not quit the Dragon Campaign. When individual players quit the Dragon Campaign, the camp points will not be decreased. However, the individual points will be wiped, and the individual player will not receive rewards. Limitations After entering the Dragon Campaign, Alliance members cannot be kicked out. No one can create or join alliances either. Alliance buildings cannot be placed Alliance Forts' names cannot be modified. You are only able to help alliance members in the Dragon Campaign and not those in the original Kingdom. Battles will be invalidated during the preparation stage, but marching is still possible. Lords who enter the Dragon Campaign cannot reinforce others in their original Kingdom. The original Castles will switch to cross-Kingdom status, which means it cannot be attacked or scouted by other Lords. After entering the Dragon Campaign, actions like attacking, gathering and attacking monsters will not be processed. You are only able to trade with Alliance members in the Dragon Campaign and not those in your original Kingdom. Building Introduction Crystal Mine The Crystal Mine awards a lot of camp points. After occupying the Crystal Mine, your points will increase regularly. The amount of points determines the victor on the Dragon Campaign. After occupying the Crystal Mine, players on your side can reinforce by themselves or in a rally. The longer you occupy it, the more camp points you receive. Training Ground The Training Grounds awards a lot of camp points. After occupying the Training Grounds, your points will increase regularly. The amount of points determines the victor on the Dragon Campaign. After occupying the Training Grounds, players on your side can reinforce by themselves or in a rally. The longer you occupy it, the more camp points you receive. Armory The Armory awards a lot of camp points. After occupying the Armory, your points will increase regularly. The amount of points determines the victor on the Dragon Campaign. After occupying the Armory, players on your side can reinforce by themselves or in a rally. The longer you occupy it, the more camp points you receive. Supply Point The Supply Point produces a lot of camp points. After occupying the Supply Point, your points will increase regularly. The amount of points determines the victor on the Dragon Campaign. After occupying the Supply Point, players on your side can reinforce on their own or in a rally. The longer you occupy, the more camp points you receive. Teleport Point After occupying the Teleport Point, your alliance members can teleport to the area for free at the first time. No gold or items will be consumed, however the teleport number will be decreased. But if he teleports here twice, he needs to use an Advance Teleport or gold. The Teleport Point is a very important strategic building. After occupying it, your allies' Castles can teleport to get closer to the target buildings, in order to shorten the marching time. Blessing Tower The Blessing Tower provides a great attack and defend boost. After occupying it, troops on your side will get an attributes bonus. Hall of Healing The Hall of Healing makes your troops heal faster. After occupying, all the players on your side will get a faster healing speed. The wounded will recover faster and then join the battle. Dragon Tower The Dragon Tower is a fierce weapon. After occupying the Dragon Tower and activating its attack mode, it will attack all the enemy troops within its range and cause massive damage. Occupying the Dragon Tower can weaken the enemy significantly. Hall of Knights The Hall of Knights is the place to train Dragon Knights. After occupying it, you can order the Dragon Knight to attack the enemy's Castle. Dragon Knights have very high HP, as well as a high attack and high defense. Occupying this Building can improve your strength considerably. Note: #Your actions in the Dragon Campaign will not influence your points in the Daily Event. #The registration time in the Dragon Campaign is local time. Category:In-Game Information Category:Events